The Haunted
by XoXoKrIsSyXoXo
Summary: "Sora, I think something is in here with us. Something not human." Loosely based on Paranormal Activity.
1. Chapter One

**So I decided to write another story, along with Not The Lucky One. I'm not going to update this one as often, since my main focus is Not The Lucky One as of now. I hope you guys like this one. It's going to be loosely based off Paranormal Activity, if you didn't pick up on it. LOL. Also, I don't own anything. That is Square Enix and Disney. :) **

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell is this place? Sora told me it was right around the corner. What a liar." Kairi was driving a nice car which looked almost brand new with the top down. She turned down the music so that she could concentrate on finding her and Sora's new house. That's right folks; Sora and Kairi are going to be living together. How cute. Kairi had a few last minute things to do so she was just going to meet Sora at the new place.

Sora and Kairi were high school sweethearts and they met sophomore year. They were on and off during junior year but after that they were always together. You never saw one without the other; they had the relationship that everyone was jealous of; they were the "it" couple. They actually won king and queen at both homecoming and prom.

Kairi and Sora dated all throughout college as well, even though they went to different colleges; they knew that they could make things work. After college they decided to move in together; but not before Sora could propose to Kairi. Sora took the time to fly over to where Kairi was to surprise her and had her family and some of their best friends come over to witness the proposal. She said yes of course! She was so happy and couldn't imagine a life with anyone else but Sora. There were congratulations all around for the newly engaged couple.

Kairi took a quick glance at her engagement ring and smiled. "Just three more months and you'll be my husband."

Kairi looked back to the road and in the distance she could make out a boy with spiky hair waving at her with a huge grin on his face; the same grin that won her over all those years ago.

Kairi smiled, waved back to him, and proceeded further down the street to their new house. She had never seen the house before this because Sora wanted it to be a surprise, and surprised she was; it was beautiful. Kairi pulled into the driveway and put the car in park and leaned back in her seat. She stared at the house in awe. She was so into staring at the house that she didn't realize that her fiancée was videotaping her on his new camcorder. No, not in a creepy way if that's what you're thinking; he just wanted to tape her reaction so that he could remember this moment forever.

Still recording, he zoomed in a little on her face and smiled. "So what do you think? Everything you ever dreamed it would be?" He zoomed in a bit more.

Kairi shook her head a little, hoping that this was not a dream.

"Is this real life?"

Sora laughed at the silly question. "Yes this is real life." He inched a little bit closer to her, still recording everything.

"This is so…. AMAZING! When you said I was going to love it, you weren't lying; it's beautiful!"

"See, I knew you were going to like it!"

"How on earth did you manage to pay for this? It looks a bit expensive, Sora."

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. I just want what's best for my beautiful fiancée."

Kairi smiled and tucked some of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that? I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world when I first laid eyes on you." Sora smiled to himself remembering the day that they first met. He'll never forget that day, ever. Kairi smiled to herself, remembering that day as well.

"Even the camera thinks you're beautiful. It can't get enough of you." Sora zoomed in a little bit more and inched himself closer.

Kairi giggled to herself. "What are you talking ab-

Kairi turned to see a camera right in her face and a red button light up that indicated it was in recording mode. "-out?" Kairi froze.

"Awe come on, don't be camera shy!"

Kairi started to turn pink in the face. "SORA, you were recording me?! How long have you had that thing out?"

"Ever since you pulled into the driveway," Kairi gave him a look. "You were more interested in the house so you didn't notice. I wasn't exactly trying to hide it." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"The entire time?!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"Give me one reason."

"I'm too cute to die." Kairi rolled her eyes at him and smiled at him.

"Okay, seriously though. I just wanted to record your reaction to seeing the new place because I want to remember this moment forever."

"That's sweet and everything, but you know I don't like to be on video."

"I know, that's why I was trying to do it unknowingly. And, it's not like I'm going to upload it to youtube or anything." Sora got a smirk on his face. Kairi recognized that look. "Sora, you better not! I'll kill you, for real."

Sora smiled down at her. "Of course! I would never do anything like that."

"You better not."

"Oh hush up and get out of the car and give me a kiss."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Turn the camera off."

"Awe, but babe, I…" Kairi gave him another look. "….Okay."

Sora turned the camera off and put it in his pocket. "Okay, now come here."

Kairi smiled and hoped out of the car and walked over to Sora and kissed him on the lips.

Sora smiles and takes her hand. "Shall we?"

Kairi smiled and held his hand back.

"We shall."

Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand into their new house.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I don't want to continue writing something if no one likes it, so let me know what you think. If you leave reviews, follow or favorite this story, I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter. It means the world to me. I appreciate you taking the time to read this when you could actually be doing something much more fun with your time. Haha. :P**

**Have a great day. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own anything. That is Square Enix and Disney, ladies and gentlemen. **

* * *

Kairi entered the house and took everything in; it was just as beautiful as it was on the outside (it is a two story house by the way). They had most of their furniture delivered to their house already, but some of their stuff was still being shipped to the new place. The whole entire house was gorgeous inside and out. The floors were made of a beautiful polished wood which shined beautifully from the sun shining through the windows. The walls were painted a beautiful auburn color which went quite well with the wood floors. Kairi especially liked how the living room was connected to the kitchen, so she could eat food and watch TV at the same time!

The backyard was nice too and it even had a pool. What an amazing house it was, and that was only the downstairs. _Wow Sora, you spent way too much money on this, but it's amazing. _

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I spent way too much money on this place, but something tells me you really love it." Sora smiled and wraped his arm around her.

_Damn, how can he always read my mind?_

"Yeah, even more than you."

Sora looked at her shocked. "What?!"

Kairi lightly shoved him. "I'm kidding silly." Sora sighed.

"Don't do that again."

Kairi smiled and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips. Sora smiled and pointed to his lips indicating that he wanted another kiss from his fiancée. Kairi giggled and leaned in and gave him another. Sora surprised her by grabbing her by the waist and dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I wasn't expecting that, ha." Kairi giggled and put a hand on his cheek. 'We've been together this long and you still find ways to surprise me; I love you Sora."

"I love you too, sweetie." Sora leaned her back up and their lips touched once more.

* * *

About an hour later, Sora showed Kairi the rest of the house, which she seemed to love more and more with every new step and Sora was recording her reactions to everything. She didn't mind the camera after a while. She thought it was cute that Sora wanted to tape all this and play it back for their future kids. "Man all of this is making me hot."

"Well our bedroom is right there."

"Sora, shut up; you know that's not what I meant!"

"Heh, yeah I know." Sora blushed at the comment.

"I feel all sweaty and gross."

"Well you look beautiful no matter what, but take a shower if you like; I'm going to do something downstairs."

"What is it you're going to do downstairs?" Sora smirked.

"Another surprise."

"Sora, another one? You're spoiling me."

"But I want to do this. Trust me; you're going to love it."

Kairi sighed and tilted her head slightly and smiled at him. "Okay, if you really want to."

"I do. Now go take your shower; you're starting to stink up the new place."

Kairi playfully shoved him. "Shut up."

Sora smiled and walked down the stairs while Kairi headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Everything in the bathroom was white, which Kairi highly approved of; she thought it made it look classier. It had one of those tubs where you didn't know if it was a hot tub or just a, well tub. Fancy, I know.

The shower stood next to the tub, which was just your average looking shower with the occasional built in radio and a bunch of buttons which probably did a lot of cool things. And the toilet was just a toilet; nothing fancy about it. Kairi grabbed a towel and hung it on the towel rack next to the shower and got undressed and hopped in the shower with all the fancy buttons.

"Okay let's see how this works…." Kairi pushed a random button which actually worked and the water started falling from the shower head. "Eeep, that's really cold!" Kairi moved slightly out of the way of the cold water. "Let's see…. This one?" Kairi pushed another random button which turned on the radio. "That's not it."

* * *

Kairi pushed about six buttons before she found the correct one. "Finally; who knew taking a shower could be so complicated." Kairi shrugged and got back under the water.

"Ahh… That was the best shower ever." Kairi reached for her towel and started to dry her hair. Kairi only stopped when she heard a noise outside of the door. "Sora is that you?"

No response.

Kairi shrugged and continued doing what she was doing.

**Bang, Bang, Bang. **

_Is that knocking?_

Kairi wrapped the towel around herself. "Sora?"

No response.

**Bang, Bang, Bang. **

"Dammit Sora why can't you just answer me?!" Kairi opened the door to find no one there. She rolled her eyes. "How mature Sora. That's so elementary school." Kairi shut the door and turned around.

**Bang, Bang, Bang.**

Kairi was pissed now and opened the door with a lot of force. "What?"

Sora just looked at her, not expecting a death glare.

"Umm, I just wanted to let you know that your surprise is ready, but it looks like you want to kill me." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Heh."

"Well you only had to knock once, not like ten times; and why didn't you answer me when I called your name?"

Sora titled his head to the side and gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at him. "Don't play dumb with me."

Sora shook his head. "I'm not playing dumb with you. I really have no idea what you're talking about. I only knocked three times."

_Does he think I'm dumb?_

"Look, I don't know what you heard and I have no idea what you're talking about, but this is the only time I've been up here. I've been downstairs this whole time working on your surprise. It's downstairs when you're ready."

Kairi nodded and shut the door behind her and turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _If it wasn't him, then who was that knocking on the door? _Kairi shuddered at the thought.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't want to think about it." Kairi continued to finish getting ready.

* * *

Kairi slowly walked downstairs and smelled something cooking in the kitchen. "Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm in here." Kairi came around the corner and stopped and stared at what she saw in front of her. It was a candlelit dinner, which consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, and a nice glass of red wine.

"Oh Sora! I love it!" Kairi smiled and gave her fiancée a huge hug. Sora smiled and returned the hug. "I knew you would like it." Sora pulled out a chair for her.

Kairi smiled and took a seat and Sora sat across from her. He grabbed her hands. "Gosh, how did I get so lucky? You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world and I get to call you mine." Kairi smiled. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I can't tell you how thankful I am for all this. I love you."

"I love you too, Kairi. Let's have a toast!"

Kairi and Sora both pickd up their glasses of wine. "A toast, to a new life and a new beginning. Cheers." Kairi smiled and they clink glasses and enjoy their romantic dinner.

Kairi and Sora finished their dinner and Kairi stretched and yawned. "Wow,that dinner was incredible!"

"Thank you, dear." Sora smiled and yawned himself. "Hmm, how about we call it a night?"

"I like the idea of that."

Sora smiled and helped Kairi up and they both headed up to their bedroom. Kairi and Sora both brushed their teeth. Kairi put on one of Sora's shirts and Sora was just in his boxers and they both hopped in bed.

"This is one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too, babe." Kairi smiled and gave Sora a kiss. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Sora smiled and cuddled up with Kairi and soon both of them were asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

In the middle of the night Kairi squirmed a little bit and giggled. "Sora, stop it."

Sora groans. "Stop what?"

"Stop tickling my feet"

"Kairi, I'm not doing anything. My hands are over here."

Kairi woke up abruptly and sat up quickly. Sora looked at her and tilted his head. "Kairi, what's wrong?"

Kairi looked at him with a scared look on her face. "Sora, someone was touching my feet! It had to be you. You're the only other person here!" Sora just rolled his eyes. He never liked being woken up. Even by Kairi.

"It's probably just your imagination Kairi. Go back to sleep." Sora rolled over and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_What the hell? It didn't even bother him! Are you fucking kidding me?_

Kairi looked around the room with her eyes and slowly laid back down and moved closer to Sora. It's safe to say she didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Kind or creepy huh? I don't know about you guys but that would freak me the fuck out. I'd be running for the hills. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. **

**Thanks to Mad- Wizard-in-221b for favoriting and following this story, and troyboltons girl for favoriting and leaving a review as well! It means the world to me! Thanks so much! **

**Until next time. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Here is the third chapter; enjoy. I do not own anything. **

* * *

Kairi woke up in the middle of the night and had to use the bathroom. She didn't really even want to get up, but she didn't want to wet the bed. That would be quite embarrassing. _Stop being such a baby, Kairi. Like Sora said, it was probably just my imagination._

Kairi shook her head and headed towards the bathroom. When she walked in she never remembered it being this cold. Kairi ignored and it and took care of her business. She washed her hands and when she went to get back in bed she realized Sora wasn't there. "Sora?"

Kairi started to get a little scared. "Sora, this isn't funny. Where did you go?" Kairi walked out of their bedroom and started to walk down the hallway. "Sora?"

She couldn't shake off this feeling like someone was watching her and she turned around quickly.

"Boo!"

Kairi screamed and punched Sora in the arm. "You ass!"

Sora rubbed his arm. "Damn, that hurt!"

"Why the hell would you do that?! You scared the shit out of me! And why do you have that stupid video camera out?! Are you recording this?"

"Maybeeeeee." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Turn it off! I'm not in the mood."

"Ugh, fine." Sora turned off the camera.

"Now don't ever do that again."

"Man, I was only trying to be funny. You never got mad at me for doing it before."

"Well, people change! Just don't do it again!" Kairi stormed off into their room.

_Man, what got up her butt? _Sora thought. He shrugged it off and headed to their room. "Babe, I'm sorry. Really, I am." Kairi shook her head.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

"I promise, sweetie. Now can I have a kiss?" Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled. Even if she was mad at him she couldn't resist his kisses. "Get over here." Sora smiled and crawled into the bed with her and started kissing her.

* * *

One thing lead to another and before they knew it Kairi was in her bra and underwear, and Sora was in his boxers. Sora broke the kiss and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You know what would make this really fun?" Kairi smiled.

"What's that?"

"We should film this." Sora smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. Kairi pushed him off.

"You can't be serious right now."

"Actually, I am serious."

"I am not about to film ourselves having sex, Sora. That's too weird."

"You're no fun!"

"I'm going to bed." Kairi started putting her clothes back on.

"I'm sorry! I take it back. I won't turn the camera on."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

Kairi smiled and they continued where they left off.

During the night Sora had secretly turned the camera on for reasons that were unknown. He was weird when it came to that video camera. He always took it everywhere and he filmed everything. Why he wanted to film themselves sleeping, no one would ever know. Of course, he turned it off before Kairi woke up.

* * *

The next morning, Sora was up at the crack of dawn. Sora was always like that; he was the definition of a morning person. He always liked waking up around 6 AM, but Kairi was a different story. She definitely wasn't a morning person. She woke up early, but never that early. She would always wake up around 10 AM. Sometimes when Sora woke up before her, he would make her breakfast in bed and bring her a single rose. One time he gave her a bouquet of flowers and told her he would love her until the last rose died. At first she thought that was really stupid, but then she had realized the last rose was fake. So he would love her for the rest of his life. How cute is that? Pretty damn cute, let me tell you.

Kairi slowly started to wake up and turned around so she was lying on her back. She finally managed to open her eyes and she was looking at the ceiling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and managed to sit up. She wondered why they always made people look so damn happy waking up in the mornings in those commercials. No one is ever that happy waking up, no matter what time it was. She shook her head, and got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked out and looked around the room and realized that the camera wasn't there.

_Huh, weird. I wonder what he's doing with it. Probably filming himself eating an apple._

Kairi laughed at the thought and headed out of the bedroom. She went through the hall and down the stairs and in to the living room where she found Sora watching TV. Kairi walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who!" Sora laughed.

"Would it just so happen to be my beautiful fiancé, who I love very much?"

Kairi giggled. "It would happen to be." She smiled and removed her hands from his face and gave him a kiss on the head. "What are you watching?"

Kairi sat next to him on the sofa and looked at the TV.

Sora switched the station really quick not wanting Kairi to see what it was. "Oh, it was nothing important."

"Then why did you change it as soon as I looked at it?" Kairi gave him a look. "Were you watching porn again?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"No, it wasn't porn!"

"Give me the remote then." Sora hesitated at first and then handed her the remote.

Kairi smiled and went back to the station he was watching.

_Wait a second… Is this… us? Sleeping?!_

"You filmed us sleeping?! What the heck Sora. That's really weird. You and your freakin' camera."

"I don't know, I just felt like it." Sora shrugged.

Sora had uploaded the recordings to his computer, and then he hooked up his computer to the TV.

Kairi rolled his eyes. "Why are you still watching this? Us sleeping is really not that interesting."

"You fart in your sleep."

"I highly doubt that!" Sora smiled and Kairi punched him in the shoulder. "I'll be right back, I'm going to find something to eat." Kairi got up and went in to the kitchen and grabbed herself a drink and a snack and came back into the room and saw that the recording was still on the TV. "You can't still be watching this." After a few minutes, she saw something really weird on the recording.

_Wait a second… Did the… No, that can't be._

"Sora, quick, rewind it. I want to see something."

Sora nodded and played it back a few seconds. When he played it back, Kairi took a closer look. Kairi dropped her drink on the floor and covered her hands with her mouth. "No, no, no!"

Sora looked at her. "Kairi! What is it?"

"You didn't see that?!"

Sora gave her a confused look. "What?"

"The door, Sora! The fucking door! It was moving all by itself!"

Sora shook his head. "You must be seeing things."

"No, I'm not seeing things! Watch it again!"

Sora played it back and then saw that the door was indeed moving. "Oh my god."

"See, I told you! "I don't like this Sora. That's really scary."

It was probably just a draft or something, Kairi. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Kairi looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me? A draft? Really, Sora?! You're not a little freaked out?!"

Sora shrugged. "Not really."

Kairi shook her head. "You're unbelievable. I'm going for a drive. I don't want to be around you right now, or this house!" Kairi grabbed her keys and headed out the door without another word. She had to get out of that house. Screw Sora. There was no fucking draft. The door was moving! And something made it move.

_But what? _

That was the real question.

* * *

**Creepy? I think so. I hope you guys liked it****. If that were me I would leave that house too and never return.  
**

**Thanks to the Mad-Wizard-in-221b for leaving a nice review. It means a lot to read nice reviews. **

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this :) **


	4. Chapter Four

**Oh my gosh you guys! I am so so so sorry about the long wait! I feel so bad. I've had to work a lot! I wrote the chapter here and there, but I was always tired by the end of the day, I just never got around to finishing it. Again, I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me! **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kairi was angry. No, she was furious. What the hell was Sora's problem anyways? He did see that door moving, did he not? He did; otherwise he wouldn't have said that he thought it was just the wind. The wind; really Sora?

_I love him and everything, but he can be so stupid sometimes. _

Last time she checked, the only wind she felt was whenever she was outside. So it couldn't have been the wind. But what it could have been was a draft.

"Maybe Sora was right; maybe I'm just overreacting about the whole thing; maybe it was just a draft."

Kairi sighed and rubbed her forehead and leaned back in her seat. Kairi really didn't want to go back in that house, but she couldn't do that to Sora; he spent so much time and money on it and it was a really beautiful house. She couldn't just make him pack up all their things and move out; not after what he did to get this place for them and their future family.

Kairi drove around for a few more minutes until she found the place that she was looking for; her old high school. This was the place that she went to whenever she was upset or angry about something. This was the place she came to whenever she needed some time alone or just a place to think; it was her escape. There were so many memories in that building. This was the place where she met so many new people and made all her friends. The place where she experienced her first relationship and her first heart break. The place where she brought her own lunch because the food in the cafeteria was just plain gross. And most importantly, this was the place where she met the love of her life; Sora. As she sat in the parking lot and watched all the teenagers coming out of school, she smiled to herself. She really did miss her high school days, even though it wasn't all it was cracked up to be at times.

After she met Sora, everything changed. When they first started dating, that was all she could focus on. Her grades started slipping, she got in to arguments with her parents when they wouldn't let her see him, which was something she never used to do. She got grounded a lot because of her grades slipping, and that caused her to sneak out of her house at night to see him. She almost never got caught; except for that one time Sora's parents came home early from a vacation and caught them about to have sex. Sora's mom called her mom, and basically long story short, Kairi got grounded for weeks and her parents even put locks on her window because they couldn't trust her enough not to sneak out.

Kairi laughed at the memory and decided that she should really apologize to Sora; she kind of did just storm off without hearing him out. She never liked arguing with him, but they always found a way to make up. They were never huge fights, but she still hated them either way.

She decided to take out her phone and call Sora and apologize. He answered on the first ring.

"Kairi! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you called! Are you okay? I'm so sorry for being a dick, please don't be mad at me! Are you okay, sweetie? I feel so bad! Please come back to me baby!"

Kairi giggled.

Sora whined. "Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Because you're silly! I'm not mad at you anymore; I was just scared. And you saying it was just the wind made me go insane. But I took a drive and I've gotten over it."

"Thank god! Next time something weird happens in the house, I'll believe you. I don't want to lose you over something stupid."

"You'll never lose me, babe."

"Good; now come back, I miss you!"

"Deal! Be home soon; love you."

"Love you too!"

Kairi smiled and hung up the phone and drove back to her house, which took about twenty minutes. It would have taken fifteen, but Kairi stopped for a bunch of squirrels to cross the road. She had never hit one before, and she wasn't about to hit one now. Her dad ran over one, one time and she cried for about an hour after.

* * *

As soon as Kairi walked in the door, she was ambushed by hugs and kisses.

"Kairi I'm so so SO sorry! I love you, please don't hate me! Stupid stuff just comes out of my mouth sometimes! Ahhh!"

Kairi kissed him on the lips to shut him up. "That's why I love you; you're such a goofball!"

Sora looked really relieved. "I even deleted that video! You'll never have to see it again."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to; I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Make love to me."

"You don't have to ask for that!"

Sora cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Kairi loved the way he kissed; he was so gentle and sweet, and he always tasted like candy.

He laid her down on the couch and she started taking his shirt off. They made out a little bit more until her shirt came off as well.

Sora started kissing her neck and rubbed his hands down her body. She let out a soft moan and rubbed his hair.

After a few more minutes Kairi sat him up and started to take his pants off; only then did she stop.

"What's wrong?" Sora leaned his head a little to the side, indicating that he was confused.

Kairi looked behind her. "Uhh, we forgot to shut the blinds! Don't want anyone peeking in!"

"Oh, good idea! I forgot all about that! Heh."

Kairi got up and closed them and sat back down. "Much better."

"Now where were we?" Kairi smiled and continued where she had left off.

Even though the blinds were covering the window, Kairi couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

**Man, I feel like a douche. It took me forever to update, and nothing really exciting happened in this chapter. So sorry! But don't worry, the future chapters will be good, I promise! Thank you for all the kind reviews you guys have left! It means a lot :) **


End file.
